Tutored Love
by keepoath
Summary: [On Hold] What happens if kyoko never died? What if Tohru needed to be tutored in math? What if Shigure hired Kyoko to cook for Yuki, Kyo, and himself? Find out! Ch. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, but I REALLY hope Tohru and Yuki end up together!

Tutored Love Chapter 1 

"Ms. Honda, can I have a word." Tohru looked up to from her desk to see her math teacher looking at her.

"Yes, sir." Tohru walked over to her teacher with a little fear inside her eyes, which she quickly hid as she approached her teacher.

"Ms. Honda, your math grade has dropped quiet a bit. I think it would be a good idea if you get a tutor." The teacher said as he quickly got to the point.

"Yes, sir. But where am I to get one?" Tohru asked. (**a/n: **since Tohru is an airhead most of the time her asking a question like that)

"I will provide one for you. Let's see, how about you start tomorrow?" The teacher asked as you could tell he wanted out.

"Um…sure." Tohru agreed as she looked down at the floor.

"Great! Tomorrow, after school, here for 30 minutes. Have a good day." The teacher said as he rushed out of the classroom. Tohru slowly trudged out of the classroom to head over to her locker.

"Look at him! He is the most handsome boy on the face of the Earth!" Tohru heard a group of girls exclaim from a few lockers down. Tohru turned her head a little to see who the girls where talking about. They were talking about Yuki Sohma, a.k.a Prince Yuki.

Yuki had silver hair and purple eyes that never had emotion. _'How can some one so perfect, be so emotionless?'_ Tohru thought to herself. She shook her head and closed her locker, and started to walk down the hall and past the group of girls.

As Tohru pasted Yuki she kept her eyes glued to the floor so not to draw attention. As she past Yuki noticed that she didn't look at him. _'Odd girl. Every girl that has ever past me, always looked at me. All well.'_ He thought to himself for a brief second not letting anything get to him.

………

"Mom, I'm home!" Tohru called into the house.

"Oh, Tohru! Come here and give your mom a hug!" Kyoko (**a/n:** I'm just goin' to call her Kyoko) called from the kitchen.

Tohru took her shoes off, and set down her book bag before heading over to her mom. They embraced in a big hug and then released. _'That accident took a lot out of mom, but she is getting much better.'_

"So how was school, Tohru?" Kyoko asked her daughter.

"It was fine like always. Ow, and I will be staying after school late tomorrow." Tohru told her mom as she started to help her make dinner.

"Alright Tohru. Why don't you go do your homework, rather then help me?" Kyoko asked as she nudged Tohru out of the Kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am." Tohru agreed as she headed over to her room.

……….

"I'm home." Yuki called into the house. Yuki walked up the stairs

"Sure forget that I'm with you, you damn rat!" Kyo stated angrily.

"Good to know you two are here! Now what restaurant should we order take out tonight?" Shigure called out from his study.

"Neither! We need a cook!" Kyo screamed and stormed up to the roof.

"That's not very nice, Kyo!" Shigure whined.

Yuki stepped into his room and then closed the door. _'This is getting old. Why can't the girls leave me alone like that one girl?'_ Yuki thought to himself as he thought of the girl with long flowing brown hair and who also didn't look up at him as she past.

'_If only. She was kind of cute…Stop right there! Don't open those walls.' _Yuki quickly shook his head. He wouldn't open those walls around his heart because he knew exactly how it would end up. Heartbreak. He wouldn't allow that again.

……….(Next Day after school)

Tohru walked over to her math class. She saw through the glass a person sitting at a desk waiting for her. _'Great, who ever this is going to make fun of me like everyone else.'_ Tohru thought to herself as she took a deep breath and opened the door. AS she entered she saw a silver head waiting. _'Great it is the prince! I'm going to look like such an idiot.'_

Yuki heard the door open but he didn't want to turn and see who this Tohru Honda person was. _'Probably another one of the fan girls only, she is trying to talk to me through tutoring.'_ Yuki thought ill of her.

"Excuse me, are you my tutor?" Tohru asked the prince.

"Yes I am. Are you Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked as he looked up to see the face of the girl who had not looked at him in the hallway yesterday.

"Yes I am. You are Sohma-san." Tohru greeted as she bowed.

"Right, well lets begin." Yuki said as he got ready for her to try to sit as close to me as possible. Yuki got a shock when he saw Tohru sit in the desk nest to his but did not try to move it nest to him.

"Ok. Um…I don't understand this lesson." Tohru said as she reached over to the book on his desk and flipped through the pages and stopped.

"That's okay, this is a hard lesson." Yuki said and so began the teaching.

…………

"Hello Tohru! How are you?" Kyoko called from the couch watching something about American food.

"Good. I need to do my homework and then I will help you cook dinner." Tohru stated as she started walking towards her bedroom.

"I know sweaty but I got another job today and I want to take you with me. It is just being a cook at this little house. Why don't you bring your homework with you?" Kyoko asked as she pulled on her coat.

"Ok. I'm coming!" Tohru called from her room as she ran out. The two walked towards the opposite direction.

…………

"Yuki! Kyo! I hired someone to cook for us so be careful because our cook is a women!" Shigure called as cleaned the house.

"WHAT?" Yuki and Kyo screamed at once. "You have to be out of your mind!" Kyo yelled as he stormed into the living room.

"For once I agree with the stupid cat!" Yuki agreed.

"What! Why you little. It's on now!" Kyo said as he cracked his fists.

"Fine, lets go." Yuki said, as he got ready.

DING DONG!

"She is here!" Shigure singing song voice called as he rushed to the door. Yuki and Kyo glared at each other and then straightened up. "Welcome! Nice to see you again, and who is this pretty girl?"

"Good evening Shigure-san. This is my daughter Tohru." A warm females voice greeted as the two boys hid in the kitchen. _'Tohru? I know that name.' _Yuki thought.

"Hello, Tohru. Nice to meet you! You should meet my cousins they are about your age. Boys get over here now!" Shigure called.

Yuki and Kyo walked into the main hall to see women with orange hair and a girl with brown hair. Kyo stared at the women with orange hair trying to figure out why she had orange hair, while Yuki stared at the brown haired girl realizing who she was.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Yes?" Both Tohru and Kyoko asked as they turned toward him. Yuki stared with confusion written all over his face.

"Oh that's right. Ms. Honda (Kyoko) isn't married." Shigure told Yuki when he saw his face.

"Sohma-san! I didn't know you lived here." Tohru said as a smile crossed her lips.

"Um…yes I do. What are you doing here?" Yuki asked as everyone tried to figure out how they knew each other.

"My mom is cooking for you." Tohru answered.

"Oh. Hello, I am Yuki Sohma." Yuki turned and greeted Kyoko.

"How nice to meet you too! And who is orange top over there?" Kyoko motioned her head towards him.

"Hey! In case you didn't realize it you have orange hair too!" Kyo stated angrily.

"Of course, but I still want to have fun." Kyoko smiled.

"That's Kyo. He has anger problems." Shigure whispered into Kyoko's ear.

After all the introductions were out of the way Kyoko and Tohru headed to the kitchen and began to make dinner.

………..

Well I hope you liked my first chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, but I REALLY hope Tohru and Yuki end up together or else!

Chapter 2 

"Shigure I don't think it's a good idea to have _girls_ here." Kyo stated angrily.

"None since! As long as we don't tell Akito and the lovely girls don't know about our condition, we will be fine!" Shigure said gleefully.

"I agree with the stupid cat, they shouldn't be here." Yuki said when he looked up from his book.

"HEY! I am not stupid, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted.

"Yes you are." Yuki stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh it's on now!" Kyo bellowed.

"Your right! The stove is on now! Mom, turn off the stove! Dinner is ready." Tohru said happily as she walked away. The boys frozen in spot at what just happened.

"Yeah! Dinner!" Shigure sang. They walked to the table and sat down.

"Well, we hope you like it. Come on Tohru it's time to get going home." Kyoko stated as she turned to the front door.

"WHAT! Leave? Why would you want to leave if you could eat dinner here?" Shigure asked as he put a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh no we couldn't." Kyoko said, as Tohru looked like eating here was a bad idea.

"Yes you can! I insist." Shigure said as he dragged Kyoko over to the table to seat him. Tohru close behind.

"Oh but-…" Kyoko stammered.

"Mom, what are we going to d-…" Tohru started but was cut off when she tripped. She fell on top of Yuki who quickly changed into a rat.

"He's a rat. BUT HE WAS A MAN A MINUTE AGO! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Tohru screamed as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Tohru! Are you ok?" Kyoko started to run over her but fell into Shigure, who changed into a dog.

"WOOF!" Shigure barked.

"AH!" Kyoko yelled shocked as she backed into Kyo, then he turned into a cat.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Kyo yelled.

"THE CAT TALKED!" Tohru and Kyoko yelled as they rushed into the wall.

……….

Sorry it's short but I'm lacking the intention span to write a lot today. Thanx **evilalternateendingstorywriter.**


End file.
